Dragon Ball - The Next Tier
by Nuke Monkey
Summary: Dragon Ball - The Next Tier takes place several years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. It is a fully-fledged series that explores a new realm of power and the corruption of personality and being that this creates. Additionally it explores a loss of meaning and identity on behalf of some of the characters, as well as introduces fearsome new characters: both villains and heroes.
1. Goku's New Power

(I own nothing, literally nothing but my own characters that have been created for this fan fiction. I am dreadfully sorry to say that this first chapter will be primarily exposition in the form of a short story simply trying to show what has happened in the interim years (Sorry about that but it is kind of necessary), I will however attempt to make it as enjoyable as possible. Anyway, enjoy! Please review my work so I know how to improve. Additionally, I've just read through this again and noticed the appalling amount of corrections that need to be made. I will try and fix this chapter and prevent this from happening again. Sorry about that.)

* * *

Several years after the events of Dragon Ball GT.

Goten looked out the window. His date gibbered away opposite him. She talked to much for his liking: he'd barely gotten a syllable in since they sat down at the café. Deliciously blue skies and delightful sun, coupled with a slight, gentle breeze had made it a perfect day. Goten however, had been thinking about his father, Goku. He'd been reminiscing a lot about him recently; he urged to see him again, as did everyone else, 'Even Vegeta misses you!' He mulled. For Goten, life hadn't changed all too much since Goku departed with Shenron. It had, however, changed for Trunks, Pan, Uub and Vegeta. Trunks had spent very little time in the business world as of late. In fact he did little lately but build new devices and play about with machines. On occasion he and Goten would still train but admittedly, for the two of them fighting was not so much a requirement of life anymore. Pan was growing into a fine young woman, confident and obstinate as ever. She was experiencing the daunting and exciting new world of High School. She had actually been training more than Goten was of late. Uub, rather like Goku used to, had been training regularly. He was determined to become as strong as he could in order to keep Earth from harm: he was truly a kind and caring character, such a juxtaposition of who he was as Majin Buu. Vegeta, following Goku's departure, had been training relentlessly in order to obtain The Super Saiyan 3 and 4 Forms validly. He never really forgave himself that he couldn't surpass Goku but thanks to his relentless training and no Goku to impede him, Vegeta was now, by far, the greatest warrior the Z-Fighters possesed.

"Goten! Goten are you even listening to me?"

Goten turned and looked at his date blankly before the revelation dawned on him that his mind had wandered. Goten broke out in a gaping smile, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "Of course! I was just thinking about what a beautiful day it was." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, it really it's isn't it? It reminds of this time when me and Sarah went to North City on holiday - I know, you're thinking 'why on earth would I go on holiday with Sarah?' Well we used to be really close then, before I found out how secretive she was. I mean, how on Earth can you keep a secret as big as-"Goten phased out again: it'd take her another half hour before she'd take a pause for breath. 'Where are you Dad? Things just aren't the same without you.'

* * *

Goku ambled over to the cliff edge at his leisure and gaze down upon the mushroom cloud of dust and debris. The planet he was on was a rocky, harsh environment. A large red sun screamed raging fury on the parched hunk of rock. The cloud of dust suddenly exploded and dissipated, thrown away by his foe's Ki. Goku's opponent screamed and screamed, his lungs allowing his pure, unbridled wrath a release. A green, fiery aura enveloped him as he powered up. The ground quaked and a large crater developed as the very power of his raw Ki decimated the land under foot. Sparks of lightning radiated from his being. The very air was becoming static, almost tangible. Great lumps of stone and rock were ripped away from the planet's surface and shot into the air before crumbling away.

"I will kill you, Goku! I swear it!" He said as he reached his maximum power.

"Nireo, you should leave now. I'm not going to tell you again." Goku said quietly, in a coarse voice.

Nireo was a Ryikan, a rare and sparse species whose days of greatness were behind them. However, Nireo was determined to bring them back to their former glory, in a way which left millions dead and distraught. Nireo stood, in a combat stance, panting heavily. Swelling and bruising tainted his aquamarine flesh, pulled tightly over a ridged skull. His nigh lip-less mouth was cut and split to shreds. His snow-white hair was frayed and in a dismally unkempt state thanks to the battle. Thick, viscous green blood seeped out like magma from a gash in his arm. Nireo was a powerful opponent. Unfortunately for him however, Goku had been the one to face him.

Nireo launched himself at Goku. His ebony hair cascading about his shoulders, and his powerful muscles covered in red fur. His tail flicked nonchalantly. Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form. Nireo's fist crashed into the palm of Goku. Undeterred he attempted a flurry of attacks, desperately attempting to break through Goku's defenses. Goku blocked and deflected them all. Nireo attempt one almighty punch but again it found nothing but Goku's palm, "You have sealed your fate, Nireo." Goku kicked out vehemently, sending Nireo hurtling back through the air.

Goku, crouching low, tensed every fibre of his being. His lungs began to unleash a low roar. His fiery, maroon aura grew and the force of his Ki quickly burned away the cliff he was on, leaving him to hover as the remnants disintegrated to dust. Crackles of lightning began to fling about the black sky, a void fearful of what was about to come. Suddenly, Goku's energy created an explosion that threw away the rest of plateau: thousands of tonnes of rock with nothing but his aura. Goku continued to roar. The planet felt like it was about to tear apart. Several huge chunks of rock ripped away from the surface of the planet. They were enormous in size and exposed great lakes of lava beneath. The entire atmosphere felt as if it was raging about him and ready to ignite on his command. Flashes of blue. Great sparks of lightning flickered and emanated from Goku's body. His red Ki was becoming tainted with an angelic, flaming blue hue. His body began pulsing white. Great streams of lava exploded forth, raining down and incinerating the planet. Goku was now lost in a blisteringly white, impossibly bright light. Goku's voice could still be heard over the world's destruction, bellowing indomitable determination and wrath. Another explosion and Nireo was sent sprawling away, as was much of the planet. Lumps of rock hovered in the air supported by the turmoil of the laws that Goku's very power had altered on this planet. A vast sea of lava spread out for miles and miles in every direction as the surface was decimated by his raw Ki. The collision of an asteroid would have caused less damage. The very sky was tinged with red: almost as if the magma, fearful of Goku's omnipotent might, sought solace in the very fabric of the atmosphere. A ferocious burning light, a new sun, blazed as Goku finished the transformation.

Super Saiyan Five.

His hair, as pure and as white as snow, angelic and celestial fell about his shoulders in a similar style to that of Super Saiyan 4. His fur had also been altered to that of a wizened, archaic white. His eyes, no longer that of emerald green but a tranquil, sky blue. His white tail flickered aggressively. An aura of azure covered his body. He grinned. Goku glanced in the direction of Nireo, who was only now recovering, far into the distance. A silhouette on a backdrop of Armageddon. Meaningless. Nireo said nothing. He couldn't. He was shaking, trembling in fear. He knew that this was it. He had indeed 'sealed his fate'. Goku appeared in front of him and Nireo flinched away, repelled by his power. He could feel it. The pressure of it was so incredible it felt like he was about to crumble away into ash. Goku however, would not allow his demise to be so easy. Goku gripped him by the scruff of his neck.

King Kai had been watching from The Planet of the Kais. They had all seen Goku's return and had rejoiced heartily. Not even the Kais had been able to track Goku after his fusion of Shenron. King Kai had attempted to contact him but for some reason he could not; as if Goku was preventing him from doing so. The Kais had watched when Goku arrived before Nireo and abruptly took him to that planet. He had transmitted there and away. Nireo had to have the event explained to him, so confused and shocked. Once the Kais realized however, that Nireo was Goku's target they became petrified. Nireo was as powerful as Omega Shenron: Without Vegeta there to fuse with, how would Goku be able to beat him? Evidently, this was how. Goku had ascended once again. Nireo had manged to keep up with Goku at first, by burning up copious amounts of his energy. However, as the fight began to drag on he could no longer endure maintaining such a pace and the fight quickly divulged into a massacre. Both King Kai and the Supreme Kai had noted Goku's personality change through the course of the fight. The closer he got to making the Super Saiyan 5 transformation, the darker and more callous he became. Perhaps the power of Super Saiyan 5 was too much, even for Goku's innocent, childish personality to withstand. Perhaps he was caving into the temptation of darkness. "Please Goku, be careful." King Kai said to himself, helplessly.

Goku pushed aside Nireo like one would waft away air. Nireo's response was to be flung away, tossed aside like a rag doll. He plummeted towards the planet's surface, soon to be enveloped by the magma. Goku's hand caught him, however, a few mere meters above it. He had not finished with him yet.

Another slap.

And another.

Another.

Crash.

Crash.

Crash.

Crash.

Although Goku may not have been trying, his omnipotent power had crippled Nireo, who was now at death's door, suffering beyond comparison. Finally Goku's boredom reached new peaks and he simply let Nireo fall. It must have felt like an eternity. His power was negligible: he could not save himself. He would fall into the ocean of lava and suffer a horrendous oblivion. Goku watched him plummet for a few moments before returning to his base state. With a sudden abruptness, as if a switch had been flipped, he had come to the horrific realization of the extent of his sadism, but Nireo had already sunk into those waves. His cry was muffled as the thick viscous liquid filled his mouth.

* * *

Goten stood outside the cafè. His date stood behind him yapping on, asking why he was acting so strangely. He cared not. He was staring up at the sky. He could feel the power. It was divine. He could feel it pushing down on him. He could feel the ripple and the shake of the universe bending to it's will. 'Dad, where are you?'

* * *

Credits: watch?v=V4SwN63V9jE


	2. The Z-Fighters Assemble

_(The second chapter in the TNT saga. I decided to follow on directly from the exposition chapter instead so I had to do a little bit of reworking. A little thing to take note of maybe a few issues and questions I raise in which I gloss over and keep vague. Don't worry dear reader! This is not negligence on my part (Not in that aspect at least): all of these will be divulged as the Saga progresses. Also, the reason it took me a little while longer to throw out was that I was deciding whether to keep a large section in or to save it for later. I have decided to push it back until a few chapters have been soaked up. Although this makes this particular chapter about half the size I originally planned it to be, putting too many things in would have unnecessarily cramped. I hope you understand. ____I was thinking about providing you all with some music that may compliment some specific situations in the next chapter. Nearly always this'll be from the Dragon Ball Franchise or at least incredibly reminiscent. What'd you guys think? If you don't enjoy it or it takes away from the flow then I won't do it next time. I was thinking about doing it like this:____1) NAME OF SONG, then link a little 1) in where it's appropriate. Would that take away from the flow of the story or not? I think having specific music would be really nice but I'm also aware that a random number every once in a while could take away from an intense moment or something. I dunno. I'll leave it to you guys, tell me what you think. Also, remember to review and follow, helps me out a bunch and tells me you're looking for more. Enjoy!)_

_____(I roughly based Goku's new image off of this:** fs70/i/2012/336/6/e/son_goku_absalon_by_** sorry about the description I give, I'm not too familiar with the correct terminology for his clothing.)_

___(A big thanks to **Angel-Daremilux** and **Masenko56** for being the first people to start following my work! Go visit their accounts too, both of them have submitted their own stories and I'm sure they'd love to hear your feedback!)_

___(Be warned, this chapter isn't too **EXPLOSIVE **but it does pave way for more interesting chapters later.)_

* * *

**_A few hours later:_**

All of the Z-fighters had gathered at Capsule Corp. At first everyone had greeted each other with fondness and began to rekindle their friendships; very few of the Z-fighters were in regular contact with each other until, after a while, Vegeta made known his impatience. They were there to discuss the tremendous power they had felt earlier that day. Several of the Z-fighters were certain it was Goku whilst others were more skeptical: "It had to be my father! Didn't you feel how similar it was? It must be him! Maybe he's coming back!" Goten shouted; obstinate in the fact that it was his father. Goten had grown his hair out a little since the battle with Omega Shenron; it was now a thick mop that came down and covered one eye unless he flicked it away. It was a thick hide that protected his ears and tickled his shoulders; he'd grown into a more relaxed and somewhat lazy person. However, today he was riled up; h stood out in front of Chi-Chi, almost protecting her from everyone else. She had said little since getting to the Capsule Corp building. Vegeta noted how she just sat in a chair, gazing out the window. She and Bulma had been taking some silly kind of pill to try make them appear more youthful. Although it had worked and Chi-Chi's looks had returned to a time of her youth, today she looked older than ever: going through the roller-coaster of turmoil and anxiety that being Kakarot's wife wrought. She just stared out that window. She had quickly said hello to Bulma and a few others before the blue skies transfixed her. It had gotten a little darker since that energy spike and several white clouds had formed. The sun had dimmed and the world had grown colder. It would be night soon. Gohan and Videl stood beside Chi-Chi. Gohan's hand lay comfortingly upon her shoulder. His other intertwined in Videl's.

'How weak,' Vegeta thought to himself.

Trunks spoke up, attempting to calm his friend; "It did feel like your father, Goten. But I'm just saying it also felt a lot more... neutral and cold than Goku's energy used to. I'm just saying we should all be aware of the fact that it might not be and we should plan accordingly." Trunks had grown scruffier: a short wave of light stubble played upon his chin and jaw. His hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. He did little now but tinker with machines. Vegeta had noticed how both Trunks and Goten had allowed themselves to plateau in terms of their power. He had been meaning to have words with the two of them, and force them to start training correctly again; he would not allow his son, nor the son of Kakarot to stagnate in such a fashion. He had noticed however how revitalized the two of them had become; the dull light in their eyes had rejuvenated into a gleaming spark. MajUub and Yamcha likewise shared that spark. Krillen and Tien however were a little more reserved. Krillen dared not get his hopes up and although he had managed to conceal it well from most, Vegeta and Android #18 both noted his eyes glaze over on several occasions and the little wipe he would hide to remove renegade tears; the prospect of his friend's return was proving too much for him. There were flecks of white in his hair now: the grey was becoming wiry. His wrinkles were becoming more aggressive.

Pan spoke up next. Her personality had changed little: still indomitable as ever, but since entering High School she had swapped out her jeans and short t-shirt for a red sweater and a short frilly skirt. She had kept her orange bandanna however, although her hair had grown longer; luxurious onyx locks playing about her small shoulders. Vegeta was horrified, 'How could Gohan and Videl allow their daughter to dress so provocatively? Children are treated so leniently nowadays!' The small robot Giru stood at her feet. The thing never seemed to leave her side lately.

"It couldn't have been Grandpa!" She said, full of confidence, "Grandpa's energy was always so kind and goodhearted! But this, it felt so strange. Like a hundred different colors mixed together that came out... grey." This received a murmur of agreement from the group. The concoction of emotions felt in that energy was so bizarre. Vegeta had, as did everyone, felt all the individual sorrow, anger, hate, kindness and joy of that energy but they had also felt the result: a strange apathetic emptiness.

Vegeta walked forwards from Bulma's side. His arms dropped from across his chest. The room went quiet. "It was Kakarot. I am certain of it. However, he has changed. Something has happened to him since he's been gone. But If he's back I would assume that would mean something is about to happen. He may come here at some point for our help. If so, we must be ready." Vegeta looked into the eyes of Piccolo who was stood in a shadowy corner and then at Gohan. Both of them nodded their agreement. Pan opened her mouth to speak up, "Silence! I know Kakarot better than anyone: I have been under his shadow since planet Namek. If I say it is Kakarot, then it is Kakarot, do you understand?" He had only raised his voice a decibel or two but the effect was magnified greatly. Pan looked around for support but Trunks had ceded his opinion in the presence of his father and with Gohan, Goten and Piccolo supporting him she found no one. Pouting a little she resigned her stance. "Very well. We should start training immediately. For myself and the Namekian this shouldn't be a problem; we have both continued our training since Kakarot left. However," He said, glancing at Goten and Trunks, who knew what was about to come, "Some of you have been slacking off! Trunks and Goten, _I_ shall be training you! You will have no time for dating and no time for machines. You should both be ashamed to call yourselves Saiyans!" The two young men dropped their heads and groaned. They didn't mind training but training under Vegeta would be tough. Scarily tough.

'Finally Kakarot,' He thought to himself, a slight smirk creeping along his cheek, 'I will show you how powerful I have become and even you will tremble.'

* * *

_**Meanwhile, on the Planet of the Kias:**_

King Kai watched Vegeta give his little speech. It was certainly not a compelling and rousing one but he sure had a way of getting people to do what he wanted. He would make young Goten and Trunks work hard and get them back into fighting shape. He noticed their hope however, even in Vegeta, that Goku would come back to Earth and get them to help in his adventures. It pained him to know that that wasn't going to be the case; Goku had already dealt with the problem. He hadn't even sensed Goku's presence since he fought Nireo: he doubted that he would be returning to Earth. King Kai had observed Goku after the battle. He'd watched the lava for a while before placing his fingers to his forehead and disappearing and with that King Kai had lost him. 'Not even a hello!' It made him feel guilty that he didn't tell those on Earth that he wouldn't be coming back. That the adventure had already been had. But both he and Supreme Kai agreed that with what was appearing on the horizon, allowing this event to spur the Z-Fighters to start training again would be crucial to the Earth's survival. King Kai sighed, 'Goku... please make sure you hold onto yourself. Loosing you to that power...' He glanced over at the Supreme Kai. The pained expression on his face revealed that he too was scared and hurt for Goku.

"What should we do, Supreme Kai?"

"What can we do? There are so, so few beings that could even challenge him at this level now... and I don't possess the ability to see above. Anyway, this is Goku we're talking about. He's one of us. He's saved us all so many times. I don't even know if I'd have the will to stand in his way, even if I had the power to do so." The Supreme Kai sighed deeply, "At least it appears he is only truly affected once he's in the Super Saiyan 5 transformation. It means that he has not completely lost himself to it yet. Also, I don't believe that he's inherently evil even when in that state. He just seems... emotionless." King Kai looked back at that planet. The devastation was huge; an entire ocean of destruction. It spanned from horizon to horizon, all from just his aura. It was truly breath-taking. The Supreme Kai came and stood beside him and the two looked out over the universe. "We have our own problems to deal with first before we begin considering Goku; the Living World will need our help."

* * *

**_Somewhere beyond even the sight of the Kias:_**

Goku sat atop a cliff edge, his feet hanging over the sides. His grey boots, reminiscent of the kind that accompanied his turtle uniform, had managed to find purchase on a ledge. A gentle breeze caused his loose black trousers, the bottoms of which were tucked into his boots, to billow and flap like a flag. He now wore a short-sleeve, tight white gi under sleeveless metallic blue uwagi. His red sash danced playfully in the breeze. King Kai's symbol was imprinted on the back of his uwagi. He was staring out at the sky, mulling over what had happened a few hours before. The amethyst skies of this fantastical planet proved a great muse and Goku found himself transfixed by the different shades of majestic purple. However, he missed Earth's tranquil blue and the memories that they accompanied. A figure grunted and groaned attempting to sit beside him. Apparently it was a great deal of effort. Goku looked up to see Mazak.

Mazak was a very old being of great power and an influential member of the Council. He was a reptilian-like creature with a mane of horns jutting out of his ridged, moss-green skull. He wore very thick clothing making his already huge frame appear even larger. A large scarf was wrapped around his bulging neck and sprawling cloak flailed behind his thunderous wake. His riged, spiked tail was decorated with golden rings and he had intricate, elaborate piercings along his brow and jaw. His mountainous hand gently sat upon Goku's shoulder. He was a behemoth in comparison to Goku. He was a part of a race know as the Vyshi. The Vyshi were only a few but they were an incredible species who had defended both Other World and the Lower Tiers for eons. Goku was the first Saiyan to ever lay eyes upon one. It had been several thousands of years since even a Kai had seen one. "Goku, you killed a villain today."

Goku looked up at him blankly.

"Most of the Council doesn't even understand why you feel pained about such an act: to kill someone who has killed so many and was going to kill many more... to feel such remorse..." Goku turned away again, "Your new transformation is tremendously powerful. You would even be a challenge for some of the Concil members now. You cannot count this as a curse: you are able to protect so many that you love."

"But Mazak... shouldn't he of had another chance? What if I could have gotten him to change? He had suffered so much and died so horribly..."

The Council had kept an eye on Goku ever since his encounter with Frieza; he had been the first Super Saiyan of the era after all. Opinions however did not alter much until he had managed to surpass an Ascended Super Saiyan. A man whose limits knew no bounds. Even as a Super Saiyan 3 however he would be nothing more than ash and dust here. But Mazak and a few others began to take greater note of Goku; a character of indomitable will, unfathomable kindness and unhindered sacrifice. When Goku managed to reach even greater heights the Council decided that even a lowly Saiyan would be accepted into the ranks of their agents and guardians. Infused with the knowledge and wisdom of Shenron, Goku came before the Council as a mighty asset. 'Then... he surpassed once again'. The Ascended Ape Form of a Super Saiyan: Super Saiyan 5. 'Goku will not stop here either,' Mazak thought, looking down at him, 'He has truly unlimited potential at his fingertips. Who knows, maybe one day he'll surpass us all.' The two mighty defenders of the universe gazed out at the planet's sky, soaked in its waves of warm purple.

"I will do my best to teach you how to control this new power Goku. It will be difficult I'm afraid; I know of no being of the Lower World that has _ever_ come to so far from so little. I do not even know if it's possible for you to control it but I will give it my all if you do. It is baffling to think you've been able to keep a hold of your personality this long." Goku looked up at him again, blankly at first, until his simple expression manifested an innocent, gaping smile. His hand scratched at the back of head, unaware of exactly what to say.

"Thank you Mazak. With you as a teacher I'm sure I'll be able to master it!" He said; his innocent, playful tone returned and all fear expelled from his heart.

'He is so quick to trust and so genuine. It's truly amazing just how pure and kindhearted he is.' Mazak smiled for a moment before it was lost in a gust of wind, "Things are moving, Goku. This realm is about to experience a great calamity and if we fall, who knows what will happen below," The two of them unconsciously glanced below their feet. Goku watched as tiny lizards played in the cracks of rocks, carefree of the possibility of falling and plummeting to their doom. Mazak however, saw the entire universe, the innumerable acts of sacrifice and love as well as the countless stories tragedies and pain. "We'll need you Goku. And we'll need you at your best." He said, looking back at the Saiyan who was smiling at that last remark.

"That's good; I was worried that once I had ascended I'd no longer be able to challenge myself. I guess trouble follows me everywhere." His smile was not cocky or aggressive but simply joyous and pure.

"Goku, this is a serious matter. It has been plaguing the Council for generations."

"I know it's serious! But you've got to admit it sounds like fun, right?" Mazak reeled back, alarmed that he could be so nonchalant about it. Goku laughed at his reaction and smiled that enormous smile of his. Mazak noticed him subtly rub his hands together: no matter how hard things got, Goku's love for battle and challenge would always drive him onward. The sound of a rumble broke the conversation. "You want to go eat? I'm starving."

Mazak looked at him as if he'd heard the first part of a joke. Goku responded with a look of simple, innocent expectancy. 'He's being serious. I reveal that the universe maybe ending and he doesn't ask why, he asks to eat.' Mazak ran it through his mind once again, as if he had missed a step somewhere. 'I think I need to lie down.'

"I-I... How.." Goku was rubbing his stomach, apparently famished all of a sudden, he looked like a young child, "Sure Goku, I could eat." He said with a smile.

Goku leapt several feet in the air, another mammoth smile erupting across his face. Mazak lumbered sluggishly to his feet and the two of them turned around in the direction of the First City. It's golden halls and glimmering domes couldn't been seen from here; The planets of the Upper Realm were unfathomably large in comparison to even the biggest planets of the Living World. It would take a thousand years to walk it's circumference. It's gargantuan mountains and blissfully cool, sprawling deserts seemed so tranquil under the blanket of purple light. Glittering white stars were beginning to manifest themselves and the sky was beginning to change to a glorious crimson. Goku placed his fingers to his forehead.

'Thyora is a beautiful planet,' he thought, 'But it still doesn't compare to Earth.'

The two of them transmitted to the First City, covering the vast distance instantaneously. They arrived at the top of an enormous, gleaming white staircase. Before them stood a remarkable palace. It was alabaster white with glistening golden domes serving as its roof tops. Immense windows, the frames of which were cast in a ruby red allowed Thyora's mystical sky to seep into the building's divine halls and indulge its inhabitants. Two monolithic doors provided entrance into the citadel. They were monstrously thick and covered in obsidian with intricate silver rivers meandering delicately upon its surface. The Council's Chambers. Below, at the bottom of the vast staircase the First City dwelt. It spanned for some distance in every direction, with the Council as its focal point. Every building had similar white walls and golden rooftops but none compared to the exalted and venerable Council Chambers. A myriad of different races and species were filing into the mammoth sized doors.

"Why are there so many people here today?" Goku asked, gazing around.

"The Council's meeting to decide the punishment of a Criminal."

"So? Didn't they do that last week too? There was no where near as many people that time."

"This man almost destroyed us all."

* * *

**In the next chapter of Dragon Ball TNT:** The Z-Fighters begin their training to combat a threat that has already been dealt with. However, little do they know that the Kais see a different problem on the horizon that the Z-Fighters need to be prepared for. Dark forces are moving into position in both worlds. Will our heroes be up to the challenge?

Credits: watch?v=V4SwN63V9jE


	3. The Trial on Thyora

_(Oh dear god, this took me WAY too long. I managed to do about three-quarters of this in the first day and then didn't have time to even come on the site all week. So I decided to push two of the sections back and just throw this out to provide some content. Y'know, so on this site dedicated to reading you'd actually have something new to read? Yeah, what a novel concept, well done Nuke Monkey: providing your readers with something to read is beneficial? Who knew? We'll I can honest,y say that I literally had NO time all week and I'm sorry. This is actually only about a quarter of what I wanted this to be *tears*)_

_(Alright, so I f*cked the last one up too. If I continue to throw out shoddily written work like this I might have to push back the release dates for them so I have time to check them through: currently I've just been giving it a glancing re-read, publish and then move onto the next one. However that's probably not for the best, Quality not Quantity right? So yeah I've done some maintenance on the 2nd Chapter. Anyways self-criticism aside things should begin to climb, the next few chapters should get more and more interesting. Let's just hope I can pull them off with some respectable writing eh? Remember to review and follow. Enjoy!)_

_(Super pumped for the next Chapter! SO many cool things happen, some of which I wanted to introduce now but decided not to make you wait any longer. Have fun. I promise we'll be getting to some ass-kickery very soon, reminiscent of what happened in the very first chapter.)_

_(Thank you to **GohantheGreat** and **Flufftoface** for following and also being the first two to favourite my work! They're obviously very incredible and sexy people.)_

_(I'm sorry for dropping the ball since basically the start of this enterprise. Just stick with me and eventually I'll produce decent work that also arrives on time! :) )_

* * *

_**On Planet **__**Thyora:**_

Goku and Mazak had entered the Council Chambers and meet up with some other interested agents of the Council. The vast, expansive hall was already filling up with people: the lower stands already crammed with the anxious. Goku, being an agent of the Council was granted a seat on one the upper floors. The room was somewhat reminiscent to a theater on Earth. The thought of this always disinterested Goku; reminding him of something boring that Chi-Chi would have probably dragged him to, however considering how many people had gathered there Goku reasoned that this must be very important. Several of the Council members, including Mazak, had already taken their positions sitting in their thrones on a dais at the end of the hall. The trial would not begin for another hour and Goku was already ravenous. "Who is this guy? Why is he so important?" Goku asked Cirue, the female creature beside him: He was desperate to know whether it was worth waiting around for. Cirue had lilac skin and large eyes filled with ruby irises. She was equipped with soft pale lips, light blue hair swept across her brow and a short, slender figure. Perhaps her most defining feature however would be her two black horns jutting out of her skull. Goku himself wasn't interested in her, but he noticed the numerous leers and looks she'd been getting from many of the other agents.

Cirue's large eyes turned and looked at him with a friendly, compassionate glow. She gave a delicate heartfelt smile as she answered, undeterred by Goku's complete lack of awareness, "The criminal who is about to be put on trial is Thais-Beli: an ancient being far older than your friend Mazak. He used to be the leader of the Council thousands of years ago and under his leadership the universe had never been safer. And then... He was gone. One day he was there, the next he wasn't. For a thousand years he was completely beyond anyone's sight. Then, about four hundred years ago, when his name was lost to memory, he returned. And he did not return alone either. My grandfather was in the war and witnessed Thais' power. He said it was the most beautiful and the most horrifying thing he'd ever seen. It took some of the most powerful warriors the Council possessed to apprehend him. The war ended only two hundred years ago. Thias has been locked away under First-City the entire time; once he was captured they placed special manacles on him that drain him of his energy. He'll be too weak to even walk himself to the stand."

"But Mazak said he almost destroyed everyone. After what you just said, he doesn't seem that powerful."

Someone nearby scoffed. "He would crushed Thyora but we were saved." Cirue said, with a beaming smile, "A man came and fought alongside us in our hour of need. He had never been seen before then and nobody has seen him since. He was more powerful than each of the current Council members combined and even he could not stop Thais by himself. However, with that man on our side it equalized the odds and we won the war by the narrowest of margins."

"Really?" Goku shouted, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. An enormous smile erupted on his face, "Do you think they'd let me spar with him? This Thias person sounds really tough and I want to see just how powerful he really is!"

Half the balcony looked at Goku as if he was mentally challenged. Even Cirue's eternal smile disappeared, replaced by a shocked, open mouth - her jaw hanging low in sheer amazement at Goku's attitude and his excitement at the prospect. "I-I don't think they'd allow that, Goku."

Goku slumped in his seat and pouted, unaware of the strange looks he was getting, "That's so unfair; it's not like I'd take up much of his time. I just want to see how powerful he is." Cirue was speechless for a few moments. Eventually she patted him on the shoulder a little awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do. Goku's stomach gave a mighty rumble, "It's probably for the best: with how hungry I am he would probably beat me." Cirue, her mouth still hanging open looked back at her friends unsure whether she was hearing this correctly. Judging by the looks on their faces she was hearing every word just right.

* * *

_**Back on Earth:**_

Vegeta had not exaggerated one bit. Barely five minutes had passed before he had dragged Goten and Trunks away. The three now stood in an underground hall that Vegeta had commissioned in his pursuit of ascension. The walls were reinforced several hundred times over, which might have protected capsule corp from some of Vegeta's weaker attacks. The gravity machine was already on and humming away contently causing the room 's gravity to iincrease to a 'comfortable' 250 times that of Earth's. Goten and Trunks grunted and perspired a little trying to remain completely rigid: the immense gravity latching onto their bodies and trying with all its might to bring them to their knees. Vegeta had forbade them to use their Super Saiyan Forms which would have made such a level child's play. Vegeta however, even in his base form, had no problem with such trivialities and circled around them like a predator would to its prey. "You have both been slacking far too much! If Kakarot was to come here right now and see you in this state what'd you think he'd say?" The two younger Saiyans said nothing. They knew that they had been too lenient on themselves. Vegeta walked back in front of and faced them down. For a few seconds he said nothing, then: "Let's begin." A ball of energy slowly manifested itself in each of his hands.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other in shock and fear. Goten, laughing nervously, quickly spoke up, "Hey, Vegeta, how about we just do some push-ups instead? There's no need to throw those around, right?" Trunks hastily nodded his agreement.

"I have to get the two of you ready to fight before Kakarot comes. There's no time for push ups. Also," He said with a sinister grin, "This is far more enjoyable." And with that he hurtled one at each of his pupils. By comparison to what Vegeta was capable of these were little more than a prod but for Goten and Trunks, they'd definitely hurt; the aspect of pain would make them try harder. Trunks grunted, attempting to leap up and out of the way, the ball of energy sliced through the air only a few centimeters below his boot. Goten however, decided to try and jump to the side, the sphere that had targeted him shot between the gap in his legs. Both felt the harsh mistress of gravity desperately try and return them to ground. Before the two had landed Vegeta fired off another round. This time both hit their targets. Trunks and Goten were thrown backwards and crashed heavily onto the floor, knocking the air out of their lungs.

Vegeta shook his head, somewhat ashamed of their fighting condition until he saw the looks on their faces. The two young Saiyan men climbed back to their feet with huge grins on their faces."Our turn." Trunks said determinedly. The two Saiyans fired off several blasts of energy each. Vegeta grinned: 'at least they've got Saiyan hearts' he thought.

Another explosion shook the room. Vegeta had moved behind them: his speed so blindingly fast that the other two warriors hadn't even noticed he'd done so. Suddenly they found themselves thrown forwards by the force of two energy balls crashing into their backs. After returning to their feet Goten rushed at Vegeta. Goten's fists impaled the air as Vegeta's head ducked and dodged out the way. Trunks' fist attempted to home in on the back of his father's head. Sensing Trunks' energy, Vegeta crouched low and kicked out at his son's feet. As Vegeta rose up his fist pummeled into Goten's chin, sending the young man careening through the air and landing harshly on his back. An eruption of spittle vacated his mouth; scared of Vegeta's training methods. Goten and Trunks however were just warming up. Despite a little bit of ache the two Saiyans were raring to go and they launched another assault. This time the two attacked simultaneously from both sides. Vegeta dodged away and fired several energy balls at them. Trunks veered away as the balls of Ki followed his path. The first three exploded mere centimeters behind him, creating small craters in the vastly reinforced ground. The fourth however smashed into his back sending him sprawling forwards and crashing into the wall. The final energy sandwiched him Goten attempted to dodged his way through his incoming barrage in an attempt to reach Vegeta. While he managed to dodge the first two, the spheres of energy soared past his face, the third crashed into his chest and he was sent tumbling away through the air.

This time the two of them remained on the ground. Goten groaned, lifting his head up, one eye half-closed, he looked at Vegeta standing there unfazed. He wasn't even panting. Not a single tear of sweat debased his pride. With a sigh of exasperation and fatigue he let his head fall back to the ground and immediately regretted it, "Can't we just fuse and let Gotenks deal with it?"

"No! The two of you have become far too reliant on Gotenks for help: you need to learn to fight your own battles." The two Saiyans groaned. "Now get up! We're going to go again." This received another, more ardent round of groans.

'We'll be ready for you Kakarot, don't worry: i'll make sure of it.'

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

The Capsule Corporation building thundered and shok from Vegeta's training. Although some of the Z-fighters had left, already intent on training for Goku's return, those that remained ignored it. They were too used to such things to be bothered by it now. Pan was sat on the couch, flipping through the TV stations. Marron and Bulla sat with her. Videl and Bulma were attempting to console and reassure Chi-Chi whilst Gohan and Piccolo discussed things quietly in a corner.

'Grandpa's return sure has changed things around here.' Pan thought.

Although it appeared she was watching Tv, in that disinterested way Teengers achieve so well, she was actually attempting to eavesdrop on her father's hushed conversation with Mr. Piccolo. Gohan had become far more positive once his friend had returned from death. He and Majuub had certainly went through a great ordeal in order to get him back.

"There was something about that energy Gohan. It worries me: why has Goku changed?"

"I don't know Piccolo, but it worries me too. Out of everyone I thought Dad would always remain the same."

"We need to ask King Kai, however it might be best to wait until we're alone: if the answer is... Darker than what we're thinking it'd be best to make sure that everyone isn't around. That way we could decide whether to tell them immediately and plan what to do next without interruption."

"D-Do you think my Dad has become, what... Evil?"

"We don't know what's happened Gohan: it's been many years since we've seen him. For all we know he maybe being controlled. Don't let your judgement be clouded."

"No. I refuse to believe that my dad could ever become evil like Frieza or Cell. Is that who you're comparing him to? This is my dad we're talking about. He'd-"

"Gohan. Think clearly, perhaps he's being controlled in a similar way that Debora or Vegeta was by Bobbidi." At this point Gohan raised his hand and stopped the conversation. Both of them glanced over at Pan. It would appear that her ability to eavesdrop slyly was lacking somewhat.

"Pan, could you come here for a moment?" Her father asked in a simple, polite manner. She nervously got up, knowing she shouldn't have been listening but was too curious to prevent herself.

"Yes, Dad?" She asked, with a beaming, falsely innocent smile.

"Tell your mother to take everyone into a different room."

"Can I stay when you ask about Grandpa?" Gohan looked at her for a moment, then to Piccolo. He looked doubtful of something. The two warriors stared at each for about a minute until Gohan gave a curt nod and looked back at his puppy-eyed daughter.

"Fine, but you leave the talking to me and Piccolo, do you understand?" Pan nodded briskly, she was desperate to know what had happened to Goku, her grandfather. Ever since their adventures together in pursuit of the Black Star Dragon Balls Pan had grown incredibly attached to her grandfather and when he left she found herself clinging more and more to those clothes he left behind as a reminder of him.

Clearing out everybody was not much of a problem. Bulma and Videl escorted Chi-Chi away and the young girls went with them. Android #18 had to be convinced by her husband Krillen who stayed to hear the news about his best friend. Yamacha was also there. He and Krillen shared a fearful look.

"King Kai, can you hear me? King Kai? King Kai, are you there?" Gohan shouted, looking up at the ceiling as if King Kai's pudgy, happy face was imprinted on it.

"Hello Gohan. Me and Supreme Kai assumed you would contact us eventually." His voice echoed in the back of their minds, floating in with a faint vagueness as if he was talking into a receiver.

"King Kai, what has happened to my father? We need to know."

"Well..."

"What is it? You can tell us King Kai."

"Is Vegeta there?"

"No, he's training with Goten and Trunks."

"Good, because he's not going to enjoy hearing this..."

* * *

_**At the trial of Thias-Beli:**_

Someone had been kind enough to bring Goku some food before the trial in order to quench his insatiable hunger and silence his roaring stomach. It hadn't been enough. However, some time had passed and the trial was about to begin. there was no official announcement: it had arrived on the frantic, hushed whisper of the crowds, washing over them and ricocheted it's way to the ears of Goku. Then there was a strange moment of collective silence. The sound of shackles and metal rang out like a dirge in that utterly silent hall. Then there was an almost negligible whisper. An occasional point. A horrified stare. Thias. The being that almost destroyed the most powerful organisation in the known universe was in their midst, being dragged along like a rag doll to the dais in order to face his judgement. he was a tall, incredibly broad and powerful creature, with grey, ashen skin and small purple eyes under thick, long white hair. He appeared to have a ragged, grizzled coat of stubble wrapped about his elongated, pointed chin and jaw. The ripped and shredded rags he wore were caked in mud and fungi and were even a little soggy about the edges. Goku looked at him for a long moment and seemed to notice something that none of the other agents, or indeed anybody else in the Hall seem to notice: Thias looked weary, and, he looked sad.

For what seemed like eons they drilled him on how he did what he did and where he went during his absence. Pitifully he would reply in a quiet, parched voice either, "I'm sorry," or "You're not ready."

Eventually they began to ask why he did all the atrocities he'd committed. "I'm sorry," to every question they asked, his head lolling further and further. His gaze getting lower and lower. Goku couldn't believe that the villain that had been portrayed to him was that pitiful, tired thing on trial.

Eventually the trial came to a conclusion and a verdict was needed. Thias' gaze remained on his tattered boots. Death by Execution. It was unanimous. "I'm sorry." His mouth whispered, the sound lost under the vast pressure of cheering and applause from the crowd. Thias' was pushed, harshly to his knees. Applause. "I'm sorry." The Executioner arrived, weapon sitting in his eager hands. Applause. "I'm sorry." Then, just as the blade was poised above the weary man's head-

"Stop!" it cut through the sound like a knife does through butter. Silence. Everyone turned to see the source of the sound, even the accused. Goku was stood, his fists clenched in tight balls of anger and fury. A vein popping and pulsing out of his forehead. "I can't let you do this!"

* * *

**In the next chapter of Dragon Ball TNT:** Two mysterious figures are discovered while Goku adamantly takes the side of the greatest villain the universe has ever known. Has he lost his mind or is he the true voice of reason? Goku and Mazak also begin their training in order to control the heroes incredible new powers. Likewise, Vegeta continues to train the youngsters and their powers begin to grow once again.

Credits: watch?v=V4SwN63V9jE


	4. Evil Surfaces

(I am sooooo sorry that this is only coming out now. I did the first bit ages ago then college work intervened and my moment was tossed out the window and I just couldn't get round to finishing it. However, today I grabbed a drink sat down and forced myself to finish the last thousand words or so.

So a bit more fighting in this one and there will be in the next one too. After a few more chapters, like one or two, there'll be a large time lapse till the next important event happens so i'll just skim and go to good stuff instead of doing 40+ chapters of their training, although there are some more things I'm holding out which I'll unveil.

**SuperSaiyan4Vegeta** made a point in the reviews that hoped no ody would actually notice yet because it's actually a nice little plot I'm hoping ro develop later on. But cookies for seeing that **SS4Vegeta,** well done.

Thank you to **Tanja88**, **enlyasurgeon** and **SuperSaiyan4Vegeta** for following and a super special cookie for **enlyasurgeon** for favouriting!

I will continue to pump these out I promise, just give me time please. Thank you. Love you all.

All these songs are from Bruce Faulconer's soundtrack if you want to put them into YouTube and listen:

1) Hyperbolic Time Chamber Theme

2) King Kai's Theme

3) Heroic Trunks Theme

4) Perfect Cell Theme

5) Android 16 Theme

6) Super Saiyan One Theme

* * *

1) Every eye in the room sat on Goku. Most filled with utter disgust and confusion. Cirue tugged on his trouser leg, desperately trying to sit him down. She was whispering comforting things but they were lost in Goku abhorrence. Mazak's voice made its way to Goku's ears, "Goku! Goku, please sit down. You don't fully understand what's happening here."

"Maybe," He said adamantly, "but I do understand that you're about to execute a man that is clearly sorry for what he has done. He's been locked away needlessly for hundreds of years and now that you've brought him out you interrogate him and-"

"Goku," It was the simple, low, hushed voice of Beirans. He was the current head of the council and probably the wisest and most experienced being on Thyora. He was a wizened creature with a hunched back and wispy white hair falling out of ashen skin. White and blue robes fell from his frail figure and trailed pathetically on the floor, "This man would have destroyed us all. He is a vile creature that is repenting now, not because he has seen the error of his ways, but for his own personal safety. He is a coward and he is one of the few exceptions in which death is a necessary precaution."

"I can't believe that, Beirans. What if he _is _truly sorry? Then he has the right to redeem himself for his actions does he not?"

"Goku, this man has to, and will, be executed." The executor turned back to his prey and raised the heavy, sadistic blade of his profession above his head. The crowd didn't applause this time, perhaps Goku's interruption had nullified somewhat their joy concerning his death, however they still watched with expectant, gleeful eyes. The blade descended. A chorus of gasps lit the room.

Goku's hand was grasping the blade a few inches above the exposed neck of Thias. Goku's eyes pierced that of the executioners with righteous fury.

"I told you: I cannot let you do this." His voice had descended to a low, ominous growl.

Mazak hastily pushed his way forwards, "Goku, please! Just step away from him and leave it be. Don't let your judgement be clouded by pity."

"I think it is _your _judgement that has been clouded! Your fear of this man has drove you to see him as nothing more than an entity of evil. Many of my closest friends were filled with evil intent, but through the sharing of pain and the collaborative attempt of fighting for a greater good they have become some of my most trustworthy companions. People can change!"

A bolt of energy blazed through the air and crashed into Goku's torso, sending him sprawling away, hovering above the crowd. Goku's chest burned with pain and his senses were lost, dazzling bright and blinding: useless to him. He quickly regained his composure and searched for the assailant. He stood on the dais, glaring at Goku beneath his hood. A flash of white teeth licked the side of his face in a cocky sneer. It was Uthon, another Council member. He was the youngest of the council and showed it ardently through his impulsive, rash, brazen personality. His short, crimson red robes came to just below his knees. It was intricately crafted with golden embroidery snaking its way up the hem and ornate markings dancing about its fabric. It was unbuttoned, revealing a lavish and expensive looking black vest beneath. Golden buttons, each delicately, artistically decorated and astounding in design fluttered its way up his torso. Despite its elaborate and obnoxious design the most peculiar items that Uthon wore were his glistening, metal boots and bracers.

"Are you... challenging... the council, Goku?" He said behind his arrogant grin.

A moment of silence gripped the room. Mazak's voice took the stage; "You won't lay a finger on him, Uthon. He's merely voicing his opinions. It doesn't require the two of you to fight."

"Well I think it does: this is clearly a challenge of the Council's integrity and outright defiance of their power, and done so by nothing more than a little cretin that has managed to slide his way up to this realm; he's nothing. He may be a giant in the Lower Realms, but he's nothing here."

Mazak's enormous frame imposed itself between Goku and Uthon. "Let me put it another way; he's under my protection."

Uthon's sneer grew wider; he'd found a bigger target to satiate his thirst for glory and power. Tension resonated about the utterly silent room. It was so quiet that the one could imagine hearing the movement of particles, fluttering on soft, negligible air currents. Suddenly Uthon's hand burst with energy, sitting in his palm, ready to be unleashed.

"Enough!" Berians voice split through the sky like thunder and lightning. The thick, almost tangible tension in room dissipated as did Uthon's ball of energy, although reluctantly. "Despite the recklessness in which it was brought to light, I cannot turn my back on the premise of Goku's outburst."

"What? He's an outsider, he knows nothing about Thias. He's from the Lower Realm; surely you're not going to listen to him?" Uthon's voice had departed the cocky arrogance and had adopted an almost pitifully childish tone; like an infant who hasn't got his own way.

"That's the very reason why we should at least consider his point of the argument; it's possible he has the purest notion of what's right in this situation. It wouldn't be biased like our own." Bierans countered. "Thias shall be returned to his cell until further notice. In the meantime we will review our judgement and decide whether execution is truly the best option."

Goku and Uthon locked eyes over the confusion. The hatred and shame in his eyes was paramount. And it appeared it was all directed at Goku.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, at Capsule Corporation:**_

2) Pan looked around the room and saw the saw faces of astonishment, disbelief and anxiety. Even Piccolo's gargoyle, statuesque stern features were wrinkled slightly in disarray. King Kai's tale of what had happened between Goku and Nireo was certainly a perplexing one. Pan heard Krillen whisper under his breath, his core apparently unable to keep in the shock, "Super Saiyan Five. Who thought such a thing was even possible?" Pan, and judging by their faces, Piccolo and Gohan, were far more worried about the effects of this new form; to tamper with even Goku's indomitable, unmalleable personality, that was the true astonishment for Pan.

Exchanging a look with her father Pan gave a sad smile; "Vegeta will be crushed. I bet the entire reason he's training is to fight alongside his friend and see how much the two have progressed. If he found out that the fight is already over and that Grandpa is _even further_ ahead of him now..." Her father nodded his agreement.

"No, you must not tell Vegeta any of this and you guys should also start training!" Each of the Z Fighters looked around, confused, then up at the ceiling, "Goku may have dealt with Nireo but there are still threats that are turning their attention to Earth and its defenders. Your actions over the years have not gone unnoticed. In fact you've even managed to deter some from attempting to seize power. However, this also makes you and Earth a target. Because so many of you have been taking it easy the past few years these new threats are even more dangerous than they should be! It is vital that each of you gets back into fighting shape if you have a chance at defeating them."

"What do you mean, King Kai? Piccolo and Vegeta have continued their training since my Dad left; I'm sure that the two of them together now might even been able to handle Omega Shenron. What could pose a threat to _all_ of us combined?" Gohan said. Pan agreed; although she wasn't sure just how strong the two of them had become, it was logical she assumed, that the two of them had grown far stronger since the battle against Omega Shenron.

"It's not one person Gohan. There are four of them. Each of them are incredibly strong. We don't truly know what their goals are, however it seems they're heading directly for Earth and, judging by their... previous actions... we can only assume they're not coming for tea and cakes. We don't know why they're heading for Earth but they've eradicated all opposition of every planet they've visited so far and I can't see any reason why they'd treat Earth any differently. Also, very strangely, they seem to be very knowledgeable about all of you."

Only Piccolo's face remained neutral of emotion; Krillen and Yamacha appeared both anxious and angry, perhaps at themselves for not being ready, although it was rather unanimously agreed that the two of them had aged somewhat and were getting too old to participate in such things. Gohan, her father, seemed simply thoughtful. Even Pan was a little nervous; if King and Supreme Kai were worried about it so dearly then surely it meant that there was something to be apprehensive about. Piccolo however showed no such emotion, "And you believe that telling Vegeta the truth might diminish his desire to train? Competing with Goku always had been his greatest spur.

"Exactly Piccolo, you'll need to be at your best in order to ensure that the Earth is safe."

"Do you know how long we have?"

"They started their journey a few weeks ago. They'll be at Earth in about 3 months. We know very little about them Piccolo: they only revealed themselves recently. However they've made a point of eliminating anyone who may have the potential to defy them. With the kind of legacy the Z-fighters have I'm sure they're going to be getting themselves ready and they've had a head start too!"

Pan watched as Piccolo's fist tightened and his jaw clenched. Then he looked up at his young friend, his ex-pupil. Then to his young, bright eyed daughter. "Don't worry King Kai: Vegeta will make sure Trunks and Goten are prepared... And I will make sure Gohan and Pan are."

"Thank you Piccolo, the Kais will leave this in your hands."

And with that the faint tickle manifesting in the back of their minds dissipated as King Kai stopped communicating and they were left on their own. Piccolo spoke up, not letting a second go to waste: "We should follow in Vegeta's footsteps. It's vital that we get you back into a position where you can actually contribute. We should begin immediately."

Pan groaned; she hadn't been expecting to start training _now_. Her father looked out the window and the darkened sky. It glowed a faint purple as the last flecks of sunlight disappeared and twilight descended. "We'll start tomorrow Piccolo. I want one more night to spend normally before we begin."

Piccolo begin to protest but Gohan's sincere, solemn expression and his raised hand quelled the conversation.

"Very well, Gohan. But we start bright and early tomorrow, understand?"

Gohan nodded and looked at his young daughter. Pan could sense a strange feeling in his eyes. Perhaps it was the news about Grandpa Goku, or perhaps it was the news about the incoming villains. Something was very odd in them though: they felt both compassionate and distant. "I guess you should get your mother, Grandma and everyone to come back: we've got some explaining to do."

* * *

3) Vegeta looked down upon his two pupils from his pedestal of power and smug arrogance. The two of them looked up through squinted eyes, hiding behind bruised, swelling cheeks. Their sweat had mixed in with their blood and it was begin to dance about the floor like a sadistic mosaic; evidence of their training leaping about all across the spacious room.

"Alright. Now both of you, go Super Saiyan. Let's see if you can beat me that way." The two young Saiyans looked at each other and grinned smugly.

"If you want to lose then fine." Goten said cockily; it would appear this news had revitalised them somewhat. A flash of golden light filled the room momentarily, before dissipating to reveal the two Super Saiyans. Goten's large mop now stood rigidly upwards, with the exception of five thick bangs that flopped around his forehead. Two of them swung gently to one side, attempting to cover his left eye. His muscles had grown too, now bulging underneath his ripped and tattered clothing. A blazing, fiery aura of blistering gold engulfed him. From his brow he looked at Vegeta anew, imbued with confidence. Trunks stood beside him. The sides of his hair stood on end, but those trapped in his pony tail remained flaccid. His hair beamed a radiant golden light too, and the scraggy stubble also glowed the same miraculous hue. A blazing fire surrounded him, similar to the one that engulfed Goten.

Vegeta made no attempt to move to the next level and remained in his base form. He was grinning as smugly as the youngsters were. "Well, let's see what you've got."

Goten was the first to launch at his new mentor. His fist collided into the forearm of Vegeta. Another punch crashed into his block. His son joined the fray now: he was attacking him from the side, a high kick attempting to explode against his cheek. Vegeta ducked and dodged, blocked and parried his way through their assaults. Crack! Vegeta's head sprang back as Trunks' fist hit his cheek.

Vegeta's cockiness departed and he was overcome with shock. Then rage. Vegeta's fists flashed, blindingly quick as he retaliated. Trunks and Goten were thrown across the room, sent spinning away before colliding into the wall. Great cracks and ripples of devastation sprawled out from their bodies. He hadn't meant to snap like that. Vegeta placed a tentative finger to his cheek, surprised at the minor burning sensation of pain. The two younger Saiyans crawled out of their holes. Goten rolled onto his back clutching his stomach, coughing weakly. Trunks however stumbled and climbed to his feet. "Father!" He yelled, full of rage. Vegeta's eyebrow rose a degree out of curiosity. Trunks screamed out as his Ki began to charge; his golden aura grew in size and intensity. The room began to shake as his power exploded: cracks and ripples spread out like an infection from his being. Chunks of the floor hurtled into the air whilst bits of ceiling broke away and melted from his might.

Trunks, launched himself at his father, the force of his push off the ground forced it to buckle and crack. Trunks' fist hit his father once again and pushed him back several inches. Vegeta's feet, reluctant to move, caused tracks in his wake ripping away bits of stone. Trunks retracted his fist and Vegeta looked back at his son before rolling his jaw. Then he grinned. Trunks threw a myriad of frustrated punches at his father, whilst dodging Vegeta's own attacks. Vegeta spun, his foot arcing high forcing Trunks to duck low. Rapidly Vegeta brought his elbow forwards, exploding against his chest. Trunks, now haunched over was then thrown soaring back by his father's fist. His son crashed heavily on the ground, dust and debris billowing in his wake.

"Trunks." Goten groaned, he was standing now, defiantly despite his weak, broken body. When he saw his friend's damaged and wounded state his wavering form steadied however and his gaze locked firmly on Vegeta. After throwing two balls of Ki, Goten dashed forwards. Vegeta parried away the energy but was surprised at Goten speed: his fist crashed explosively into Vegeta's chest. Another quick left and firm right sent Vegeta backwards. He landed comfortably on his feet but the mild pain of the attacks caught his attention. And it angered him. Goten's frustration was building up: seeing Vegeta handle his attacks so well after causing so much pain and abuse. The stone floor beneath his feet began to crack and buckle and his aura blistered like a raging sun. He launched himself forwards again roaring in anger and aggression. Vegeta saw his face: bloodied and bruised. One of his eyes was almost swollen shut and blood poured down his eyebrow. His cheek was nigh-vibrant purple and his chin was grazed from sliding along the floor. His confident, aggressive aura however was exactly what Vegeta was hoping to draw out; he wanted to draw out that Saiyan Pride hiding deep within them. Goten's fist crashed into the waiting palm of Vegeta: he'd allowed him to have his fun.

Goten collapsed back on the ground groaning severely. Vegeta had progressed insurmountably in comparison to that of his son and Goten. Despite their tremendous power they paled in comparison to Vegeta's. And he knew it. 'We'll see who the greater fighter is now, Kakarot. Just you wait.'

* * *

_**On the planet Pryon**__**:**_

4) Kirion could feel the soothing sensation of a faint warmth ticking his back. There was only a negligible breeze but the air of Pryon possesses a natural chill and the subtle furnace was greatly appreciated. Looking out from his vantage point he gazed out at Pryon's night sky. The twinkling lights of the celestial bodies were altered somewhat coming through the dense and layered atmosphere of Pyron. The copious amount of natural contaminants in its air altered the rays of light on entry, converting them from a pure glistening white to a quiet glowing orange. They were a similar hue to the vast inferno behind him. The city had been easy to crush but they found no additional information meaning they had wasted time. Ash and embers found no wind to take them away and we're forced to watch as their home melted and crumbled to dust. Despite the distant hillside he had relocated himself to the noise of the licking flames and the ardent screams of terror were vulgar to the ear. Ghastly and obnoxious in volume.

He turned to his associate, Rhegar. Rhegar was of the Etloin and if it wasn't for the snake-like eyes and lizard tail he would appear to be very Nordic in appearance: he wore his long fair hair well and his great beard was braided and plaited intricately. Of course neither had any idea what a Norseman was. "How long did she say she was going to be?" Kirion shouted over the concert of fire.

Rhegar opened his bushy maw to expose a row of small triangular teeth. A black, lizard-like tongue flicked out and whipped the air, tasting it's dense tangibility. "She should be along any minute now." His voice slithered out, amplifying the sibilance in the sentence like a snake.

"Why? Getting impatient, Kirion?" The delectable music of her voice wafted gently to his ears.

"Yes! Earth is our primary concern. The longer we take to get there the more likely they will hear of our approach and prepare. Defeating Goku will be no trifle as it is: we shouldn't give him more of an advantage." Kirion turned around his large bulking frame far more imposing now it was illuminated by the dazzling flame. Mountains of muscle piled high atop each other, creating a dense wall of threatening strength and vigor. His arms, as thick and broad as tree trunks tensed slightly in frustration and large, pulsating veins squeezed against his tightly pulled skin.

"Well I'm not worried at all. We'll simply find the shrine before they find us and awaken _him. _Once we've done that even Goku will be nothing but dust to us." She replied confidently, her small frame amplified when standing before Kirion.

"You should be more cautious Aki-Yata: The information we know about Goku is not exactly current. Who knows how powerful he has become. We'll have to be careful once we get to Earth. It maybe necessary for us to distract Goku and his followers while one of us gets to the shrine." The monotonous drone of Thasu was an appreciated one from Kirion's point of view.

"We have all the pieces now," Aki-Yata began, producing an object from the darkness, "Once we awake him, we'll fix it all." She said with a grin, her eyes wide and twinkling with awe.

Even Kirion allowed himself a smile. 'We'll be unstoppable.'

* * *

_**Back on Thyora:**_

5) Goku had wandered out of the Council Chambers as an entirely new being in the eyes of others. A sparse, select few viewed him a positive new light: a voice of reason and untainted justice. The vast majority however looked at him as a traitor and instigator. The loathing glares and whispers said it all. When he left the building, loyal Mazak at his side, he was confronted by Uthon and several allies of his. "If Thias is allowed to live because of you-"

"-You will do nothing." Mazak's forceful growl resulted in nothing but Uthon rolling his eyes.

"Apparently I will have the joy of crushing both of you then." A cocky grin slipped along his grin as he turned his back on Goku and Mazak before departing. The crowd of people around who had witnessed it silently watched in both horror and awe at the tension and aggression between the members of the council. After a few short moments Mazak nudged Goku and the two of them began the long descent to the First City. Time refused to hurry along and the day dragged along at an abysmal rate. Eventually as the sun looked prepared to disappear over the horizon, Mazak got to his feet. He and Goku had found some solace from the strange void of emotion that had occurred after the turmoil of events in the warm comforting glow of their friends. Mazak pointed to Goku and gestured for him to follow. "I think it would be a good time to start your training, eh Goku?"

Goku nodded eagerly, "Yeah, I need to be prepared to fight Uthon if the need arises: I should make sure I'm at my best."

The two walked for some time to an isolated location outside the First City. On the way Mazak told Goku of others he had trained in the past to control their emotion and how to hold onto their personalities. He remarked, however, that none had been from the lesser realm and that none had managed to become this powerful. Goku felt a trickle of euphoric pride ripple down his spine. Finally Mazak came to a halt, and, by extension so did Goku. Mazak moved several paces away. "Charge your Ki fully then work your way up from Super Saiyan One to Super Saiyan Five. Let's see each form in action. 6)

"Aren't you going to charge your Ki?"

"I will keep in pace with you and charge my Ki as you get stronger."

Goku grinned, "Very well." He took a long, deep breath, clearing his soul and his mind. Every aversion, every negative thought that had been creeping in after unlocking the fifth Super Saiyan form vanished, replaced with the tingling, excited delight of battle. Goku crouched low. The breeze, getting stronger as darkness began to descend, gripped and pulled in childish excitement at getting to witness this duel. He could feel the fire beginning to lap and crackle in him, growing and pulsating with ferocious glee, waiting to be expelled. The ground reverberated beneath him and the air became tangible with the static potency now radiating from Goku. The sky began to darken. Clouds began forming. Crackle. Spark. The ground rushed away from him as he began a low growl. A flash of lightning exploded in front of him and he flashed into the first Super Saiyan form. His thick bangs caught in the delicate breeze and his iconic spikey mane bent and altered to the will of the wind, now rushing and giggling from his might. As his roar became louder and louder, his aura became brighter and larger. It's intensity blossomed and it's golden fiery rage circulated around him. Suddenly the volume and power of Goku's call to arms exploded in volume as he wrenched forth every cell, every molecule of power that this form could access. The ground was now cracked and parched, far, far below his hovering feet. Lightning cackled and slashed about him like a divine, burning aegis. The cloud formation that had bloomed above him had begun to spiral into a huricaine, wipping up the air and throwing out showers of premature rain. Finally, with that he straightened up, his smirk sliding up his cheek. Mazak nodded, admittedly very impressed. For merely his first transformation his power was quite powerful, more than he'd expected. He gestured for Goku to attack. Goku disappeared.

'Where's he gone-'

Goku's fist crashed into Mazak's scaly face. The explosion felt cataclysmic. A shock of powerful thunder roared deafeningly as the sheer might of the punch reverberated around the sky. Mazak was sent shooting backwards. His body hurtled through the air before sliding painfully along the surface, skimming along like a stone, crashing into rocks in his path. Eventually he recovered and climbed painfully to his feet. He teleported back to Goku holding his cheek in agony. "Perhaps I should have charged up a bit too." He said sorely. Goku grinned again. He had a little secret that he was sure the Council wasn't fully aware of: Nireo had only seen the tip of the iceberg. Now he was going to work his way up to a fully charged Super Saiyan Five and show Mazak what he could _really_ do.

* * *

Credits: watch?v=V4SwN63V9jE


End file.
